A bêbada e o maconheiro
by Mad Witches
Summary: RIPAGEM. Uma Hermione vagaba, um Draco dorgado e três pobres ripadoras tentando sobreviver. Pelo menos a fic é curta.


**A bêbada e o maconheiro**

**{Allie: E então, meninas, animadas? Primeira ripagem do Mad Witches, que emoção!}**

**{Quinn: É isso aí, gêmea! Bora queimar essa porra!}**

**{Lady: Não pode ser tão ruim.. Né? NÉ?****} {Allie: Não te prometo nada, migs.}**

**Título Original:** Despedida

**Autora dessa coisa quenga:** ArtemisGWM

Hermione acordou procurando um corpo ao seu lado. **{Allie: Um corpo? A Granger matou alguém? O_O}** Quando sentiu o cheiro de cigarro soube que ele já estava acordado. Fumando na janela e observando a cidade que amanhecia.**{Quinn: Bruxos fumam? Daqui a pouco eles vão virar maconheiros? Ou morar com os tchuntchás da vila? Te cuida hein filho}{Allie: Ih, mana, vão virar nossos vizinhos.}** Estaria enrolado na toalha do banho que acabara de tomar.**{Quinn: Estaria? Belo tempo verbal. Acho que a senhora precisa parar de mata aulas de português para escrever essa merda}**

Porém, quando abriu os olhos viu que ele fumava **{Lady: Desde quando bruxos fumam? ¬¬'}{Allie: Sério? Eu jurava que ele estava cheirado Pó de Flu.}{Allie[2]: Uma vírgula ficaria muito melhor que esse ponto final horroroso aí.**}. Olhando a cidade. Mas completamente vestido.**{Quinn: Pelo que eu vi antes ele tava de toalha, qual é a tua, autora?} {Allie: Dorgas, mana.}** Hermione levantou-se e vestiu a camiseta do dia anterior de qualquer jeito **{Allie: Merlin, eu morreria se não soubesse como a Granger enfiou uma camiseta! Pode me dizer o formato da merda que ela caga?}**. Foi até a janela e o encarou. Ele a encarou de volta.

- Não...**{Quinn: "...Não corte os pulsos, isso é muito emo. Se joga pela janela mesmo."}** – ela murmurou de forma quase inaudível.

- É o melhor, Granger. Vá se feliz com outra pessoa. **{Allie: Eu fico imaginando que ser disse isso pra Granger.}**

_Quando olhaste bem nos olhos meus  
>E o teu olhar era de adeus<em>

- Não, Draco. **{Allie: Draco? Não, eu odeio Dramione! Salazar, me salve!}{Lady: Eu odeio Dramione [2]}** Nós... nós podemos dar certo. **{Quinn: Ok, falar que vocês dariam certo é a mesma coisa que dizer que nós cagamos dinheiro.} {Allie: Concordo com a gêmea! É a mesma coisa que dizer que o Weasel vai ficar rico algum dia.}{Lady: Claaroo! Porque é super cara da Granger falar esse tipo de coisa! -no} **

O loiro riu após soltar a fumaça do cigarro. O riso irônico. Debochado. Sarcástico. **{Allie: JÁ ENTENDI! PARA COM ESSAS MERDAS DE ADJETIVOS!}{Lady: Coitadinhas das vírgulas! Alguém pode, por favor apresentá-las a autora dessa merd*?}**

- Claro, Granger... eu e você? **{Allie: Não, o Crabbe e o Goyle. Sinceramente, Draquito, acho que seus cabelos loiros estão bloqueando seu cérebro}{Lady: Concordo completamente, Allie!}**

_Juro que não acreditei, eu te estranhei  
>Me debrucei sobre teu corpo e duvidei <em>**{Quinn: Que joça véia é essa?}{Allie: É a música tema dessa porra ¬¬}**

- Não fale dessa forma. Não aja como se fosse apenas sexo!**{Quinn: Essa era a palavra que eu queria ouvir, hm} {Allie: Tá de TPM, Granger? Vai toma um calmante e vê se não enche o saco}** – enfurecida, ela não queria saber de varinha. Precisava feri-lo. Precisava sentir na própria pele que o estava ferindo. **{Lady: Claaaarrooo, porque é super a cara da Granger querer ferir alguém ¬¬''} {Allie: Bem se você contar aquela vez em que ela socou a cara do Draco...}**

_E me arrastei e te arranhei  
>E me agarrei nos teus cabelos <em>**{Lady: "..E os arranquei e junto saiu o seu cérebro inútil"}**

Draco jogou o cigarro pela janela **{Quinn: Que feio! Poluindo o planeta! *Mundo fica de poker face com Draco Malfoy*} {Allie: Afe, todo mundo quer salvar o planeta, mas ninguém me ajuda a lavar a louça ¬¬}**, quando viu que ela avançaria. Precisou contê-la. Sentiu a força, a raiva. Sua pele ficaria marcada. Empurrou-a para longe. Aquilo não poderia continuar. Pegou o casaco, ignorando o choro, os pedidos para que ficasse. **{Quinn: PLEEEEEEASE DON'T LEAVE PAU QUE COMPLETA O MEU CÚ}** Viu quando ela caiu. Ignorou. Saiu fechando a porta do pequeno quarto em que se encontravam há mais de um ano. **{Allie: Eles não saíam do quarto fazia um ano? Mas são uns necessitados mesmo.}{Lady: Oh! Super a Granger implorando pra ele fica \o/ -no.}**

_Nos teu peito _**{Quinn: Plural mandou beijos na bunda} {Allie: Adooogo beijos na bunda.}**_ , teu pijama  
>Nos teus pés ao pé da cama<br>Sem carinho, sem coberta _

Hermione ficou no chão. Semi nua. Humilhada. Ignorada. Ferida. Chorando. **{Allie: Eu já li a fic de uma autora que não sabia da existência do ponto final. Essa aqui não sabe da existência da vírgula.¬¬}{Lady: Não consigo imaginar a Granger assim. Aff!} {Allie: Eu consigo. E gosto do que imagino. *risada maléfica.*}**

_No tapete atrás da porta  
>Reclamei baixinho <em>

Não se importava com nada. Bebia todos os dias. Passava pelo Beco Diagonal bebendo sempre uma garrafa diferente sem notar que alguém a olhava. De lá ela aparatava para casa dele. Gritando ofensas. Da janela, Draco observava tudo escondido. Não era a primeira a fazer isso. Não seria última. **{Allie: Nossa, que decadência, Granger! De melhor aluna da classe passou para bêbada vagabunda. Tsc tsc}{Lady: [2] na Allie.}**

_Dei pra maldizer o nosso lar  
>Pra sujar teu nome, te humilhar<br>E me vingar a qualquer preço _

Depois ela ia para o maldito flat. Já empoirado **{Allie: No meu tempo era "empoeirado", mas tudo bem.}**. Abandonado. Para deitar sozinha. Triste. Dilacerada. **{Quinn: Pra quem dizia que o Malfoy não prestava, até que tá bem hein, Granger?}** O coração machucado demais. As memórias cheias demais com o corpo dele. O gosto dele. A pele dele. O amor dela para ele. Agora não havia Draco. Apenas vazios e lágrimas. **{Allie: Eu tô me sentindo no meio de uma novela mexicana. ¬¬} {Quinn: Nossa Allie, tô precisando tomar pílulas anti-depressão, porque essa fic realmente acionou o depressivo da minha tripolaridade} {Allie: Virei santa e nem sabia :P}{Lady:*Foi ali procura uma garrafa de Firewhisky e já volta*} {Allie foi procurar junto com a Lady.}**

_Te adorando pelo avesso  
>Pra mostrar que ainda sou tua <em>

_Song feita com a música "Atrás da porta" – Chico Buarque_

_Continuação em: .?id=39024 _**{Lady: ALLIE, EU VOU TE MATA! *Sai correndo atrás de uma varinha*}{Allie: Tem continuação essa merda? NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO! *foge da Lady e se atira da Torre de Astronomia*}**

**Allie pegou Bicuço emprestado com o Hagrid e saiu voando até o Beco Diagonal, onde encheu a cara de Firewhisky até esquecer essa fic, e depois voltou pra casa para brincar com o Sirius (entenda como quiser :p). Boa noite para todos, câmbio desligo.**

**Lady encheu a cara de Firewhisky com o Harry e o Rony, tentou assassinar a Allie(sem sucesso) e depois foi para casa para ser consolada pelo Harry (entenda como quiser[2] ;p]**

**Quinn ligou a tv na TNT e viu Titanic, que pelo menos lhe deixou menos deprê do que essa fic e depois se jogou do grand canion, mas infelizmente só quebrou uma perna e agora está manca que nem o Olho Tonto Moody. Pelo menos ela está feliz de ter eliminado mais uma merda desse mundo capenga. Beijos nas nádegas e até a próxima. Câmbio desligo.**


End file.
